The Cat in the Hat
The Cat in the Hat is a UK VHS release by Dreamworks Home Entertainment on 16th August 2004. Description Live-action feature film based on the classic illustrated poem written in 1957 by Dr Seuss. Mike Myers stars as the eponymous Cat, who arrives at the home of Conrad and Sally Walden (Spencer Breslin and Dakota Fanning) when their mother (Kelly Preston) has gone out, having left strict instructions that the house must be spotless on her return. The cat proceeds to show the children how to have fun, first balancing an incredible array of household objects before sending them all crashing to the floor, then unleashing the uncontrollable duo Thing 1 and Thing 2, watched with horror by the children's pet fish. How will they clear up 'the mother of all messes' before their mother gets back? Cast *Mike Myers as The Cat in the Hat, a tall, anthropomorphic, wise-cracking cat with a Brooklyn accent and a goofy laugh who wears a special hat which reveals many humorously unrealistic gadgets. *Spencer Breslin as Conrad Walden, a juvenile delinquent, and Joan's destructive and misbehaved, borderline troublemaker of a son, and the older brother of Sally. *Dakota Fanning as Sally Walden, Joan's dull, somewhat bossy, well-behaved, and rule-obeying daughter, and the younger sister of Conrad. *Kelly Preston as Joan Walden, Conrad and Sally's single-mother, and a workaholic real-estate agent. *Alec Baldwin as Lawrence "Larry" Quinn, the Waldens' pompous, lazy, unemployed next-door neighbor. He is revealed to be allergic to cats, steals food from the Waldens and gets away with it, and is determined to both marry Joan for her wealth and send Conrad to military school to straighten up his behavior. *Amy Hill as Mrs. Kwan, an elderly Taiwanese woman, who was hired to watch the kids, though she sleeps through her job. Her weight and sleep serves as a running gag. She sits down on the couch to watch brawling in Taiwanese parliament. *Sean Hayes as Hank Humberfloob, Joan's zero-tolerance boss, who may seem friendly at first glance, but is quick to fire employees for even the smallest infractions, often in an over-announciated, extremely loud tone of voice. Hayes is also the voice of the somewhat cynical, pessimistic family fish. *Danielle Chuchran and Taylor Rice as Thing 1, and Brittany Oaks and Talia-Lynn Prairie as Thing 2; two gibbering trouble-making creatures that the Cat brings in with him. Dan Castellaneta provided the voices for both Things. *Steven Anthony Lawrence as Dumb Schweitzer, an intellectually and socially inferior pre-teen boy with a bronx accent. He whacks the Cat right in the crotch with a wooden baseball bat. *Paris Hilton as a female club-goer *Bugsy as Nevins, the Waldens' pet dog. Frank Welker provided his voice. Welker had previously provided the voice of Max the dog, from How the Grinch Stole Christmas. *Candace Dean Brown as a secretary who works for the Humberfloob Real Estate. *Daran Norris as the Astounding Products Announcer *Clint Howard as Kate the Caterer *Paige Hurd as Denise, who does not speak to Sally anymore, not long after she talked back to her. She never invited Sally to her birthday party either since Sally earlier stated that she told Denise not to speak to her anymore. *Stephen Hibbert as Jim McFlinnigan, a newly-hired member of the Humberfloob Real Estate who is quickly fired for shaking his Humberfloob's hand without washing his own first. *Roger Morrisey as Mr. Vompatatat *Victor Brandt as the Narrator, who tells the story; he is revealed to be the Cat using a voice-changer at the end. Trailers and info Opening * IN CINEMAS NOW * Shrek 2 * Thunderbirds * COMING SOON TO CINEMAS * Shark Tale * COMING SOON TO RENT ON VIDEO AND DVD * Barbie: The Princess and the Pauper * Maltesers UK TV Advert Closing * FACT piracy warning (Long Version) Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:2004 VHS Releases Category:The Cat in the Hat Category:Children's Videos by Universal Category:Dreamworks Home Entertainment Category:BBFC PG Category:Imagine Entertainment Category:DreamWorks Pictures Category:Universal logo from 1997 to 2012